


Temps mort

by liloublack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grieving, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Loneliness, Room of Requirement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloublack/pseuds/liloublack
Summary: Fermer les yeux et les rouvrir sur un silence assourdissant, un vide écrasant. Se retrouver perdu dans une atmosphère sinistre. Un Poudlard figé où tout semble avoir disparu. Heureusement que Luna est là…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Temps mort

**Author's Note:**

> • Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème "Carnaval/Mardi Gras/Bal Masqué" lancé par Laumie sur le serveur Discord Casa, merci à elle.
> 
> • Merci aussi à Sarambre, Kakalazen, Dobbylcm et à la Folleuh pour leur première lecture de cette histoire, leur enthousiasme et leurs remarques pertinentes qui m'ont permis de rectifier ou d'améliorer certains points de détail.
> 
> • Le rating "Teen and Up" est dû au fait que cette fanfiction parle un peu trop de la mort pour être mise entre toutes les mains.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

_Je suis d’un autre pays que le vôtre, d’un autre quartier, d’une autre solitude. Je m’invente aujourd’hui des chemins de traverse ; je ne suis plus de chez vous, j’attends des mutants._

(Léo Ferré – _La Solitude_ )

* * *

Harry était étendu sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, il se sentait fatigué. Son corps et son esprit réclamaient leur dû après une avalanche d’émotions. En peu de temps, il s’était passé tellement de choses…

Quoique.

La mort de Dumbledore, la perspective de détruire un par un les Horcruxes, tout ça n’était que surface. Les derniers événements lui faisaient réaliser que, au fond de lui, il était étrangement nu, étrangement seul. Il l’avait toujours été mais ne s’en était pas aperçu. Il l’avait compris suite à sa conversation avec Ron et Hermione, à la fin des obsèques. C’était paradoxal : ils lui avaient promis de l’accompagner où qu’il aille, il s’était senti rassuré sur l’instant, mais en réalité il se fourvoyait. Le jour où il devrait affronter Voldemort, il serait seul.

_Aucun d’entre eux ne peut vivre tant que l’autre survit._

Il aurait dû s’habituer à cet isolement depuis le début. Les liens avec les autres étaient un miroir aux alouettes que des gens comme Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange ou Severus Rogue n’avaient fait que briser. Il ne s’en souvenait pas mais il supposait que, après la mort de ses parents, il avait dû se sentir aussi seul qu’un bébé pouvait l’être face à la froideur et à l’indifférence des Dursley. Par contre, il se rappelait parfaitement du mur de douleur qui l’avait séparé de la réalité quand il avait perdu Sirius. Ce mur qui avait fait que les paroles des autres, si ce n’était celles de Luna Lovegood, ne lui parvenaient que comme un écho, faible et dérisoire. Quant à Dumbledore… il s’était surtout demandé comment il allait agir à présent, sans personne pour le guider ou lui fournir les informations qui lui manquaient.

_Il était né pour être seul. L’amour de ses parents, l’affection de son parrain, les enseignements du directeur de Poudlard n’avaient été que des mains tendues qu’on avait tranchées. Un avant-goût d’une chose à laquelle il n’avait pas droit._

Harry ferma les yeux. Il se sentait si fatigué…

Soudain, il s’aperçut que quelque chose n’allait pas. Bercé par le ressac de ses pensées, il n’avait pas entendu le silence, si tant est que le silence puisse s’entendre.

_Ne disait-on pas qu’il pouvait être assourdissant ?_

Tout portait à croire que, à cet instant, c’était le cas.

Harry se redressa en position assise et ouvrit les rideaux de son lit.

Le dortoir était vide. Les lits de Ron, de Neville, de Seamus et de Dean étaient faits au carré, les malles règlementaires bien à leur place. Etait-ce le cas quand il était allé s’allonger, trop épuisé pour discuter avec ses amis ? Il ne s’en souvenait plus.

Il n’entendait plus le brouhaha de la salle commune ni le tic-tac des horloges. Il y avait un problème.

Il se leva, dévala l’escalier et trouva la salle commune vide. Un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée et l’endroit était impeccablement rangé. En temps normal, et malgré les efforts des elfes de maison, on trouvait toujours une vieille édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur une table ou un papier de bonbon froissé par terre. À ce moment-là, tout était aussi en ordre que possible, comme si la tante Pétunia était passée par là. Saisi d’une angoisse sourde, Harry sortit, sans réaliser que l’entrée cachée par le portrait de la Grosse Dame était ouverte. Les couloirs étaient aussi vides que la salle commune et le dortoir. Alors il appela.

« Ron ? Hermione ? »

Pas de réponse.

Il pressa le pas, de plus en plus inquiet :

« Il y a quelqu’un ? »

Le silence, toujours…

« Ginny ? Neville ? Professeur McGonagall ? »

Que se passait-il ?

« Quelqu’un peut me répondre ? N’importe qui, s’il vous plait ! Même Malefoy, ou Rogue, ou cette ordure de Rusard avec son chat pelé ! Je vous en prie…

— Harry ? »

Il sursauta, à la fois surpris et soulagé de ne plus être totalement seul. La voix provenait de derrière lui. Il se retourna et la vit s’approcher de son pas sautillant.

« Luna ! »

S’il s’était écouté, il aurait couru vers elle, l’aurait soulevée et fait tourner, comme dans les téléfilms que regardait parfois la tante Pétunia l’après-midi. Il secoua la tête pour en chasser cette idée. C’était ridicule. Il s’efforça de se ressaisir :

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-il.

Luna sembla réfléchir, un doigt appuyé sur les lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Je n’ai vu personne.

— Où étais-tu avant de te retrouver dans ce couloir ?

— Dans mon dortoir, à la tour de Serdaigle… Je cherchais un peu d’isolement parce que… »

Elle s’interrompit comme pour chercher ses mots et Harry devina sa pensée sans difficulté. Elle avait voulu être un peu seule pour pleurer Dumbledore. Il respecta sa pudeur :

« Et quand t’es-tu rendue compte que… c’était devenu bizarre et silencieux ?

— J’ai dû m’assoupir à un moment, et quand j’ai ouvert les yeux, il n’y avait plus un bruit. Je suis sortie, l’accès était ouvert alors que ce n’est jamais le cas. J’ai marché, marché, je n’ai vu personne et… en fait, j’allais justement à la tour de Gryffondor en espérant te trouver, enfin toi, ou Ginny, ou Neville… »

Harry nota les similitudes. Lui aussi s’était réfugié dans son dortoir… mais s’était-il endormi ? Il ne s’en rappelait pas. Il avait fermé les yeux à un moment, de cela il était certain, mais… le silence les lui avait fait rouvrir. S’était-il passé quelque chose entretemps ? Avait-il eu une perte de conscience dont il n’avait aucun souvenir ? De plus, si la tour de Serdaigle était aussi accessible que celle de Gryffondor… Il ne l’avait pas constaté sur le moment mais il était sûr que le trou du portrait était ouvert.

« Il n’y a vraiment aucun bruit, remarqua Luna. Les horloges se sont tues et… même les fantômes ne sont pas là, tu as remarqué ? »

Il n’y avait pas pensé. Il avait tellement l’habitude de les croiser que pour lui, leur part de vivant avait pris le pas sur le fait qu’ils étaient morts.

Cette fameuse _faible imitation_ dont lui avait parlé Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ce soir-là…

« Harry, ça va ? Tu as l’air triste… »

Il s’ébroua pour revenir à la réalité. L’inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux de Luna.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » demanda-t-il en évitant soigneusement de répondre à sa question.

Il se sentait très démuni. Luna, qui croyait à tant de choses et qui avait une imagination si débordante, disposait sans doute de ressources qu’il ne soupçonnait pas. Même si elle lui proposait de chercher un Ronflack Cornu dans la tour d’Astronomie, il l’accompagnerait volontiers… parce que cela lui donnerait une perspective dont il se voyait dépourvu.

« Allons dans la Grande Salle, proposa-t-elle. Qui sait ? Nous y trouverons peut-être quelqu’un… ou au moins quelque chose à manger ! »

Elle reprit son pas sautillant vers les escaliers et Harry la suivit à un mètre de distance pour l’observer. Elle était aussi différente de Ginny que possible, physiquement comme moralement. L’une était blonde, l’autre rousse. La première semblait frêle et éthérée tandis que la seconde avait de jolies formes harmonieuses. Luna était une rêveuse invétérée et Ginny faisait preuve d’un grand pragmatisme depuis sa mésaventure dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et le plus étrange… c’était que quelques heures plutôt, Harry avait quitté Ginny, pour la protéger, pour prendre à bras le corps la solitude à laquelle il se sentait condamné… pour se retrouver finalement aux côtés de Luna.

Tout cela avait-il un sens ?

Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait sur les marches menant dans le hall. Le silence était tel que chaque claquement de semelle contre le marbre faisait comme un coup au cœur. La gigantesque entrée semblait aussi déserte que le reste de l’école. Harry et Luna la traversèrent, et le regard de Harry se posa machinalement sur les quatre sabliers nichés dans leurs renfoncements, au sein du mur.

Ils étaient vides.

En temps normal, ils contenaient toujours les pierres précieuses aux couleurs des quatre maisons ; celles qui représentaient le bénéfice de points se trouvaient dans la partie basse, le reste dans la partie haute. À présent, pas le moindre rubis ne se trouvait dans le sablier de Gryffondor, toute trace d’émeraudes avait disparu de celui de Serpentard… et il en allait de même pour les diamants de Poufsouffle et les saphirs de Serdaigle.

Luna suivit le regard de Harry et observa les sabliers d’un air intéressé :

« Tu sais qui a gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année ?

— Aucune idée. »

Harry avait répondu machinalement mais il n’en avait pas moins dit la vérité. Il n’y avait accordé aucune importance, cette année, et à bien y réfléchir, s’intéresser à ce genre de choses aurait été futile.

« Peu importe, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Les sabliers sont vides, tu le vois bien…

— Justement, c’est pour ça que je te pose la question. »

Ils finirent par se détourner du mur et reprirent le chemin de la Grande Salle… où bien entendu, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Harry ne fut même pas surpris. Il prit le temps de bien regarder autour de lui. La disposition de la pièce était comme d’habitude, avec les quatre longues tables — une par maison de Poudlard — parallèles les unes aux autres, plus celle des professeurs tout au fond. Il remarqua que les rideaux étaient tirés. En levant la tête vers le plafond magique, il vit un ciel gris et vide, comme une sorte de brouillard opaque. Luna le tira par la manche :

« Viens, on va s’asseoir. On va peut-être pouvoir manger. 

— Tu as faim ? » s’étonna Harry qui, depuis qu’il avait quitté son dortoir, voyait les notions d’appétit et de fatigue comme quelque chose d’abstrait.

Une bizarrerie de plus, tout portait à le croire.

« Pas vraiment, dit Luna. J’ai… juste envie d’un bout de gâteau, en fait. »

Qu’elle est étrange, cette Luna, se dit Harry. Avoir envie de gâteau dans de telles circonstances, il fallait le faire !

Il la suivit néanmoins jusqu’à la table la plus proche, dont il ne se souvenait plus à quelle maison elle était attitrée. Peu lui importait puisqu’il était à Gryffondor et Luna à Serdaigle. Ils s’assirent l’un en face de l’autre. Les assiettes, les couverts et les coupes étaient à leur place, comme si tous les élèves étaient attendus pour un repas… alors qu’il n’y avait plus personne. La vaisselle, sous la lumière blafarde du plafond magique, brillait d’un éclat mat. L’atmosphère avait quelque chose de plus en plus sinistre. Toutefois, Luna ne semblait pas en faire grand cas. Elle baissa les yeux sur la porcelaine et prononça, à haute et intelligible voix :

« Pudding aux prunes ! »

Une bonne minute s’écoula sans que la moindre miette de pâtisserie n’apparaisse dans l’assiette.

« Dommage, dit Luna dans un souffle.

— Tu sais, réalisa Harry, si tu voulais manger quelque chose, on aurait mieux fait d’aller directement aux cuisines… à moins que les elfes de maison n’aient eux aussi disparu…

— C’est sans doute le cas… même si c’est bizarre, tout est tellement propre ! »

Harry l’avait remarqué, lui aussi. Luna sembla réfléchir un moment, le regard toujours baissé. Soudain, elle se redressa :

« J’ai une idée ! s’écria-t-elle d’un ton joyeux.

— Oui ? »

Sans se l’expliquer, Harry se prit à imaginer quelque chose de farfelu. Luna avait souvent des idées farfelues. Même si ce n’était pas très gentil, son surnom de _Loufoca_ ne venait pas de nulle part…

« Tu sais où on peut trouver quelqu’un ? Dans la Salle sur Demande !

— Tu es sûre ?

— Mais oui ! Il suffit de passer trois fois devant la tapisserie avec les trolls en demandant un endroit où il y a des gens !

— Mais…

— Harry, nous sommes tout seuls. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, si ce n’est que rien n’est normal. Je suis sûre que ça peut marcher ! »

Harry n’en était pas certain, d’autant que…

« On ne peut pas faire ça ! D’accord, Poudlard s’est vidé. Mais… imagine, on demande un endroit où il y a quelqu’un, sans spécifier quoi que ce soit, et on se retrouve face à un ennemi !

— Eh bien on n’a qu’à penser à des gens bienveillants ! Cette pièce _sait_ , Harry, je pensais que tu en connaissais le fonctionnement…

— Techniquement oui, mais je n’y suis jamais allé pour y trouver quoi que ce soit de vivant, et à ce que je sache, personne ne l’a jamais fait. »

Il se creusa la tête pour en avoir la certitude. Ses propres visites se résumaient aux activités de l’A.D. et à la dissimulation du livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé. Il chassa l’image de Rogue qui lui avait furtivement traversé l’esprit pour se souvenir de Rusard et son placard, de Dumbledore et ses pots de chambre, de Dobby et des gueules de bois de Winky…

« On ne saura pas avant d’avoir essayé. Qu’est-ce qu’on a à perdre, après tout ? Allez, viens ! »

Fermement résolue, Luna se leva et reprit Harry par le poignet pour l’attirer à sa suite. Il s’amusa malgré lui de son attitude. C’était très… _Gryffondor_ de se jeter ainsi dans l’inconnu sans réfléchir. À croire qu’elle ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle en s’efforçant de refermer sans bruit les lourdes portes de bois. Bien malgré eux, ils s’étaient habitués au silence et le moindre son avait quelque chose de malaisant. Ensuite, ils grimpèrent les sept étages jusqu’à l’aile du château où se trouvait la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et de ses trolls en tutu.

« Tu sais, dit Luna sur le ton de la conversation, j’ai toujours cru que le château était vivant. Pas toi ?

— C’est un point de vue, répondit Harry, prudemment.

— Et à l’heure où je te parle, il est mort. »

Ce dernier mot déclencha quelque chose dans l’esprit de Harry. Il s’arrêta au milieu du couloir pour le laisser résonner en lui.

_Mort._

_Mort, mort, mort, mortmortmortmortmort…_

L’angoisse, qui avait reflué depuis qu’il avait trouvé Luna non loin de la tour de Gryffondor, le saisit à nouveau.

« Tu as raison, dit-il d’une voix creuse. Le château est mort… et tout est mort. Le temps ne s’écoule plus. Tu as dit que tu avais envie de gâteau mais tu n’as pas faim. Nous venons de monter sept étages sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Il n’y a plus rien. Nous… »

Il s’interrompit pour déglutir. Sa gorge lui semblait plus sèche que du papier de verre.

« Nous sommes dans une sorte de vide, Luna. Ou alors nous sommes morts, nous aussi.

— Je ne crois pas. »

Elle fit demi-tour et le prit par la main plutôt que par le poignet, comme elle l’avait fait pour l’attirer hors de la Grande Salle. Ses doigts étaient chauds, et Harry tira un étrange réconfort de ce contact fortuit. Il lut une grande sagesse dans les yeux un peu globuleux de Luna, cette même sagesse qu’il avait vue quand elle avait trouvé les mots pour rendre la perte de Sirius un peu moins cruelle.

 _Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter_ , se morigéna-t-il. _Luna Lovegood connaît la mort. Elle sait parler de la mort, parler aux morts, elle les entend, comme toi-même tu les as entendus cette fois-là, au Département des Mystères… N’en parle pas devant elle si c’est pour dire n’importe quoi !_

Tandis qu’elle l’emmenait par la main, avec douceur et fermeté, vers la Salle sur Demande, Harry réalisa qu’il aurait dû connaître aussi bien qu’elle cet aspect de la vie, cet envers de la vie… lui qui avait plus perdu que Luna. Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent alors que la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet était en vue.

_Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n’est qu’une grande aventure de plus._

Puis, celles de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête…

_Je ne sais rien des secrets de la mort, car j’ai choisi de la remplacer par ma faible imitation de vie…_

Il se secoua à nouveau.

_Je suis vivant. Je dois le rester, du moins tant que Voldemort marchera sur cette terre. Je n’ai pas peur de mourir, mais tant qu’il est là, je n’en ai pas le droit. Tant pis si je suis seul, tant pis si je…_

« Harry. Nous y sommes. »

Il regarda Luna. Toujours cette gravité au fond de ses yeux…

« Nous allons demander à entrer, d’accord ? Tu sais comment la salle fonctionne. Il faut juste y penser très fort. Des gens que nous aimons. Je sais qu’ils nous attendent derrière. Allez, on y va. »

Elle voulut le lâcher mais il la retint.

« Reste avec moi », dit-il tout bas.

Elle acquiesça.

Main dans la main, ils passèrent trois fois devant la tapisserie. Harry pensa à ceux qui lui étaient chers, mais tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il voyait à la fois Ron et son balai, sa mère en robe de mariée, le regard sage et amusé de Dumbledore derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Hermione et ses livres, Ginny qui lui tendait les bras, et Sirius qu’il avait si rarement vu sourire… les vivants, les morts, tous ensemble dans un étrange carrousel mental…

Puis, sur le mur nu, en face des trolls, apparut une petite porte. Elle semblait s’être découpée dans la cloison, et sa poignée ronde était en métal mat.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui disait que la salle n’aurait pas dû s’ouvrir. Quelque chose en rapport avec l’absence de vivant dans le château. Les gens, les fantômes, les elfes de maison étaient une chose… les escaliers qui ne tournaient plus, les tableaux immobiles, le fait d’entrer et de sortir des salles commune sans difficulté… le fait que Luna ait dit que le château était mort…

« Ce sont les forces de l’esprit, répondit-elle en souriant à sa question muette. Ce n’est pas Poudlard qui a ouvert la pièce. C’est nous. Viens. »

Elle tourna la poignée et ils entrèrent.

Effectivement, il y avait du monde dans la Salle sur Demande, mais Harry fut incapable de reconnaître qui que ce soit. Ce qu’il avait vu comme un entrepôt de la taille d’une cathédrale ou une simple pièce contenant l’essentiel pour enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal était devenu… une salle de bal. Des lustres en cristal pendaient du plafond. De larges baies vitrées étaient ouvertes sur la nuit. Une mélodie triste et belle à la fois semblait venir de nulle part. Et sur le parquet ciré valsaient des danseurs. Ils évoluaient comme en glissant, et tous portaient des masques. Non pas des loups, comme dans les carnavals ordinaires, mais de véritables masques dissimulant l’intégralité des visages.

Ébahi et mal à l’aise, Harry observa ces inconnus. Les masques blancs qui couvraient leurs traits étaient aussi anxiogènes que les cagoules des Détraqueurs mais… il ne parvenait pas à avoir peur. Il comprit alors l’origine de sa gêne. Il se sentait… en sécurité tout en ayant l’intime conviction de se trouver dans un sanctuaire interdit. Il risqua un coup d’œil sur le côté et vit que Luna, qui lui serrait toujours les doigts, avait fermé les yeux. Elle penchait la tête de droite et de gauche en fredonnant par dessus la musique. Harry hésita. Elle semblait si paisible, mais en même temps, il voulait attirer son attention pour lui demander ce qu’ils allaient faire à présent.

« Harry, dit-elle soudain, je sais où nous sommes, et je sais pourquoi Poudlard est comme ça.

— Ah bon ? »

Luna ouvrit les yeux et le regarda bien en face.

« Tu verras très vite où je veux en venir, assura-t-elle, mais la démarche doit venir de toi. »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il voulut résister quand elle l’entraîna sur la piste pour danser avec lui.

« Dis-moi, Harry, quel est l’endroit où tu te sens le mieux et que tu considères comme ta maison ?

— Poudlard », répondit-il immédiatement.

Il aurait pu parler du Terrier mais ce n’était pas pareil. Le Terrier, c’était chez Ron, pas chez lui. Luna approuva de la tête.

« Et à quoi pensais-tu avant de te rendre compte que tout avait changé, qu’il n’y avait plus de bruit et que tout le monde était parti ?

— À la solitude. Ou plus précisément au fait que j’étais seul et que ça a toujours été le cas.

— Tu comprends, à présent ? »

Non, Harry ne comprenait pas. Puis, en réfléchissant… Poudlard, qui était comme sa maison, cette absence totale du vivant, comme pour exprimer un sentiment d’isolement…

La réponse lui vint tout naturellement même s’il lui fut difficile de l’exprimer.

« Nous sommes dans mon… ma… heu…

— Dans ton esprit, dit Luna d’une voix sereine. Ou dans ton âme. Peut-être un peu des deux. »

Harry resserra sa prise sur la taille de Luna qui lui jeta un coup d’œil presque langoureux :

« Ce qui me surprend, ajouta-t-elle, c’est d’y être avec toi. Je suis ton amie, nous le savons tous les deux. Mais Ginny… aurait été plus à sa place que moi à tes côtés, tu ne crois pas ?

— Non. »

Cette fois, il avait une explication. Il y avait vaguement pensé quand il avait comparé les deux filles, mais cette idée confuse s’était à présent muée en certitude.

« Juste avant que… enfin, que nous nous retrouvions seuls, je me souviens avoir pensé à toi, dit-il. Parce que j’ai aussi pensé à la mort de Sirius. Tu as su, à ce moment-là, me remonter le moral, alors que personne d’autre n’y était arrivé avant.

— Oh… »

Son regard un peu fripon devint pensif.

« Tu me parlais de Ginny, reprit Harry. Ginny est une personne devant laquelle je m’efforce d’être fort, pour la protéger. Toi, Luna… tu es quelqu’un devant qui je peux me permettre d’être faible. »

Son propre aveu le fit rougir, et il se dépêcha de changer de sujet.

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que c’est que cet endroit… je veux dire, j’ai bien compris la symbolique de Poudlard vide, mais cette espèce de soirée dansante, avec tous ces gens masqués dont je ne connais même pas l’identité… à quoi ça rime ? »

Luna le lâcha pour retourner avec lui près de la porte. Ils y avaient une bonne vue d’ensemble sur toute la pièce.

« Nous avons tous un endroit comme celui-ci à l’intérieur de nous, dit-elle. Il y a plus ou moins de monde dedans… Le mien, par exemple, n’est pas aussi rempli que le tien. Mais nous y avons certainement une personne en commun.

— Tu peux m’expliquer ?

— Ce sont nos morts, Harry… Les gens que nous aimons et qui ne sont plus là, ou ceux dont la mort nous a touchés… Tes parents doivent être dans le coin, et ton parrain aussi… et tu vois cet homme, là-bas, qui a un grand manteau à col montant ? Je suis sûre que c’est Dumbledore ! »

Incrédule, Harry suivit le regard de Luna et vit en effet un personnage de haute taille, aux cheveux blancs, dont le col fermé du manteau dissimulait une partie du visage par ailleurs masqué…

_Pour cacher la barbe, peut-être ?_

« Mais pourquoi ont-ils des masques ? demanda-t-il.

— Parce qu’ils n’ont plus de substance… leurs corps ne sont que des enveloppes vides, ou ils sont devenus cendres et vent, os et poussière… Pourtant, ils sont là, et ils vivent dans tes souvenirs. Et jamais ils ne te laisseront seul, même le monde entier se détournait de toi. »

Ce n’était pas ce que Harry craignait. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’autant de gens peuplent cette part de lui, mais il se souvenait de gens dont il n’avait appris l’existence que de façon fortuite et dont la mort lui avait semblé injuste… Ils devaient être là, avec tous ceux qu’il avait vus disparaître de ses yeux. Et il refusait de voir apparaître d’autres danseurs masqués. Plus que l’isolement, il craignait que d’autres personnes qu’il avait connues bien vivantes se joignent à cette foule qui évoluait, indifférente à tout mais bien présente au fond de lui.

« Et pourquoi ils dansent ? »

La question était absurde mais elle méritait d’être posée.

« Ils ne sont pas idiots… dans quelles circonstances se dissimule-t-on le visage ? Durant les carnavals et les bals masqués. Ceci explique cela, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry n’était pas convaincu. La logique de Luna, parfois, lui échappait complètement. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment elle en était arrivée à ces étranges conclusions sur l’endroit où ils se trouvaient, sur l’aspect qu’avait pris la Salle sur Demande… mais était-ce si important, après tout ?

Elle lui reprit la main :

« Tu as le droit d’être faible, lui dit-elle, parce que tu es humain. Je ne dois pas être la première à te le dire, d’autant que tu as traversé plus d’épreuves que n’importe qui. Tu es peut-être trop fier pour montrer tes failles à qui que ce soit mais tu ne dois pas les laisser te dévorer de l’intérieur. Si tu en as besoin… »

Harry ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il s’était efforcé de cacher ses émotions, ses douleurs au plus de gens possible, même si effectivement, Luna n’avait pas été la seule à lui dire que ce n’était pas une bonne idée et… à cet instant, il sentit au fond de lui un torrent prêt à déborder. Il prit Luna dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il se fichait de ce qui pouvait arriver à présent, de ce qui les attendrait quand ils sortiraient de la Salle sur Demande. Cette étrange fille qui croyait à des choses qui n’existaient pas était entrée dans son esprit, dans la partie la plus cachée de son être, donc il n’avait pas honte de pleurer devant elle. Il laissa les émotions occultées par sa détermination s’exprimer, sortir de lui et le laisser à la fois nu et neuf.

Quand il se redressa, ses lunettes étaient sales, de travers sur son nez, et elle le regardait avec un sourire ému.

Et puis il fit tout noir.

« Harry ? »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa sur son lit.

Le brouhaha ambiant le choqua autant qu’il le rassura.

Il avait rêvé. C’était un songe bizarre et réaliste à la fois.

Il se passa une main sur le front.

« Ça va ? demanda Ron qui semblait légèrement inquiet. Tu as fait une sacrée sieste !

— Oui, tout va bien, assura Harry. J’ai juste… peut-être trop dormi, et un peu mal au crâne.

— On va bientôt manger. Un bon repas, ça te remettra d’aplomb ! »

Harry sourit. Ron, toujours obsédé par la nourriture. C’était étrange mais dans l’espace de son rêve, il lui avait manqué. Il se leva et s’étira en pensant à ce qui s’était passé durant cet étrange temps mort, au sein de son sommeil. Rien n’était sans doute vrai mais… il se sentait étrangement bien.

En descendant dîner, il se rendit compte que Ginny lui était sorti de la tête pour laisser la place à Luna. Certes, il devait la laisser loin de lui pour ne pas la mettre en danger mais penser à elle le réconfortait… même si sa compagnie dans un Poudlard onirique n’avait jamais existé.

Il mangea avec appétit, discutant de tout et de rien avec Ron et Hermione, tout sujet douloureux évité avec soin. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur occupa le plus gros de la conversation, ainsi que le fait que Ron ait aperçu Tonks et Lupin en train de s’embrasser dans un coin. Tout comme il l’avait fait à la fin des obsèques de Dumbledore, Harry savoura ce semblant de normalité. Le reste, il verrait plus tard.

Quand il retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor pour faire ses valises — le Poudlard Express partait le lendemain, après tout — il l’aperçut. Tout comme l’année précédente, elle accrochait à un panneau d’affichage une liste d’effets personnels qu’elle avait perdus. Harry prévint Ron qu’il le retrouverait au dortoir et s’approcha d’elle :

« Luna, on t’a encore volé tes affaires ?

— Ils ne changeront jamais… »

Elle se tourna pour le regarder :

« Tu me promets de faire attention ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Ginny pense que tu vas partir… faire je ne sais pas quoi, sauver le monde, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Elle m’a dit que vous aviez rompu. »

Mal à l’aise, Harry se balança d’un pied sur l’autre. Il n’avait pas envie de parler de ça.

« Je ne te jugerai pas, reprit Luna, mais promets-moi de faire attention.

— D’accord… c’est promis. Je n’ai pas l’intention de mourir, de toute façon. »

Elle sourit et murmura, comme pour elle-même :

« Je veux continuer à voir ton visage. Le masque, ça ne t’irait pas. »

* * *

_Pourtant parfois, quand j’y pense pas, je me dis que je ne te reverrai pas… je t’entends alors rire aux éclats de l’autre côté de la paroi._

(Julos Beaucarne – _Chanson pour Loulou_ )


End file.
